LUDUS STEFANI
by Lady Giant
Summary: A rhymed tale in fact not only written in English but also in French, Italian, Spanish, German and even Latin. A very special tribute to Steve Burton.


**LUDUS STEFANI**

La gigante sposerai! Capitano, sempre ti vorrò bene, lo sai!

Aspetta, stia fermato! Non fuggire, Piccolino Incoronato! Sforzo vano! A fin de cuentas, Scelto Accidentale sei diventato! Sprona l'Equa Silvestris piano piano! Dall'Incitata Papisa Borjigin canonizzato! Però di nessuna maniera in tempo sprecato! Storico fatto ad infinitum consumato!

Non lo dimenticherò mai! Bi chamd khairtai! Ciao dal Paese di Khubilai! Popule Intergalatiche, Novum Sanctum Stefanum laudemus! Omnes lieti cantemus et victorias suas magis magisque celebremus! Deo gratias Regnatorem Piccolini in Terra habemus! Stefano Bartoni, muy valiente sì signor! A cui dedico tutto il mio amor! Mi Elegido Bahadur! Je salue mon bel mari tous les jours! ¡A menudo el bonito esposo saludo!

Magno Nemico dell'Ispettor

che litigò con molto onor

¡y nuestro planeta defendiste con ardor!

Entschuldigung, Grosse Stefan, freut mich, Guten Tag! Vorresti bere un po di airag? Sain bainuu, minii ner Marai-Khatun und ich komme aus Mongolien! Lieben schönne junge Freund, wie geht's? Otherwise you well forever I'll wish! Aber ich bin sehr müde jetzt!

Paupera Victima Martirio! Mi trovo in dionisiaco delirio! Terribilis malum in Universa accidit! Sed Gratia Dei vir heros etiam vivit! At least in every human being's mind! Steve, surely we are two of a kind! Écoute, Éternel Ancien Ami, maintenant une fragile dame je suis! Il Cavaliere Scarlatto amo davvero! Ecco perchè troppo lo venero! Ognora ti prego tanto così! Basta un'occhiatina, beaucoup merci! What's up? Was willst du? Senza dubbio, stare lassù e che vinca la Squadra Gialloblù!

Oh, what a very hard life! Moreover, you've just married a giant wife! Carai, every night always unsheathing your sharpened blade! Thank God, anyway I'm not afraid 'cause after all of pure steel my little husband is made! ¡Por eso, nada tema! ¡Con Esteban no hay problema! Questo ti ho già detto: dopo la lotta il letto! ¡Vieni ahora mismo da me, Grande Uomo che non c'è! ¡Es cierto que Irwin Allen no murió! ¡Solo en Espacio vivir decidió! Quia magni homines immortales sunt et igitur in perpetuum regnabunt! Almighty Scarlet Knight, sometimes you seem to be Frank! Pehaps you're actually a man-at-rank and as Charlemagne, you love a fight! Often in dire straits! However Heaven waits! Abbastanza guai, Egregio Eroi! Dimmi, fedele moglie, che vuoi? Giura che dalle Tenebrae mi salverai, Stephane Roi et Messire? Pues claro, sono l'Onipotente che ti fa forti emozioni sentire! Caso ancora abbia voglia, potrai alla Spindrift per favore venire! Rimani a cara devota insieme, poi è saputo che nel fondo in nostro Strano Mondo l'SID la tua presenza teme!

Mala bambina che la mia mente allucina! Dai nove anni viziata in _**Burtonina**_! Alle volte vorrei che Mark Wilson la repellissi con naftalina! Fanciulla squilibrata, di Stefano Bartoni appassionata! Con lei l'Ispettore deve parlare in alta voce! Almeno un dolce ristoro, così finisce il mio brutto lavoro: l'orgoglioso Stefano giammai le causerà gravidanza precoce! Neppure quel Signor d'Ingegno Marco l'Alchimista! Povera Mikrat, pensi che sono pazzo? Sebbene preferisca il Capitano, lo so che non lo esclusi ancora dalla tua Rosacea Lista! Che fortunata! Sono poliziotta e perciò ambedue me stesso non amazzo! Come sarà la mia vecchia riputazione? Occhio alla mariana figlia, Capone!

Animose Rex Militium, non ci posso credere! Who could imagine a sensible man like me'd fall in love with a ...oh, my God, a…Unbelievable! The Own Ambush Master suddenly trapped by a _**giantite**_! Day by day eager to her huge hot bite! That's fine! The Inspector's daughter is mine in a private small shrine! In alienigena terra resterò e una calda femina nelle mie braccia avrò!

Forse hanno mille secoli addolci l'Immenso Pane Celeste per vedere la _**Nera Coppia**_ a bracetto! Quotiescumque anquisitionem paternam faccio…che rabbia! Perchè niente può esser perfetto? Perdo magis et magis existimationem e mi disgracio! In realtà non ebbi mai paura dei Piccolini, ma col'astuto genero Stefano non più mi metto!

Immacolata Mikrat, cosa dici? Papà, non disturbare! Siamo felici!

That's enough for today although I'd like to stay! I have to go! Allora mi vado, Rojo Heroe amado! A bientôt! Goodbye! Abii! Bis balt! Bayartai! ¡Hasta luego! Now I must get out, Guerrero de Fuego! ¡Contigo después de nuevo juego! Try to tame your Wild Mare! See you later! So Captain, better beware! You're the Guy! Spur me if you dare! Don't be shy! Therefore do it you can! Never worry, my dearest fan! Kein problem! Soon I'll be back again!

Gott, ich möchte frei sein weil der ganzen Tag ist diese Frau allein! Cacciatore, adesso nascondi la tua saprosa preda! Domine, io, la Tartara, a te clamo! Alla foresta presto andiamo! I'm the loneliest _**Kobickool Girl**_ on the moon! Nunc perditissima filiarum sum! Stefane, Migglior Amiche Danielis, Prime ex Sanctis Universorum, aiuta Bellatorem Mongolorum! Proteggi la Nobile Cittadina di Karakorum! Deus aia nos! In the name of Christ's Cross! Heu, Pater Opressore e Tormentatore! Magari al tuo diminuto rivale offrire il mio umile cuore! Spero che mio arrabbiato padre di subito non ci veda! Infatti noi giganti vediamo mal alla notte! Perciò, gli chiedi talvolta un generoso dote! Vielen Danke, Herr Kapitän, leben Sie wohl! Relax and let our pleasant moments roll!

Volentieri ti ringrazio, Viaggiatore dello Spazio!

Primo Martir del Disastro, ¡sigo discubriendo tu rastro!


End file.
